Catching Fire
by Joschy-no-Eien
Summary: AU Spideypool. Not much romance happening, actually. Had to get this out of my system. Very short story.


"Peter!?"

Peter moaned, disturbed by the sound. "Peter! Oh my god. PETER!", coughed a voice, causing Peter to shift nervously on the couch. "Peter, you dummy. There you are! Wake up, for our both sake." Someone shook him violently, causing him to blink sleepily.

"Wade? What is it?", he yawned. "Uhm ...", Wade hesitated, "As much as I want to cherish this moment, I think you should know you're house is on fire." Peter couldn't progress what Wade has said, questions clear on his face, "What? Am I dreaming?"

Wade's eyebrow rose "You dream about us? I am taking that as a compliment. But Petey, wake up. Something's burning in your house and it smells terrible. I mean the kind of terrible like that one time I ate a ton of burritos and thought it a good idea to light my fart on fire."

Now that Wade mentioned it, Peter could smell it too. And realization hit him so hard, he almost went back to sleep again. Instead he bolted upwards, past Wade, ran into the kitchen and uttering words like "NO!" and "NO NO NO!", occasionally also "GOD NO!"

Wade just stood by the couch, his eyes following Peter. Who ran into the kitchen, to where the smoke seemed to come from. When Wade heard a window being opened, he slowly walked towards the kitchen, shyly looking past the door frame into the room. He saw Peter fanning wildly with a dish towel, trying to get as much smoke out the window as possible. The black smoke clearly emitting from the oven. If Wade didn't know better, he'd swear spit and bones that Peter had opened a gate to hell in his IKEA-dream of a kitchen.

Peter had seemed to realize that a dish towel and one open window weren't going to do much. He jumped from the window, ran past Wade and started opening every window his apartment has.

"Let's help the little sweaty boy.", Wade said and walked toward the dish towel Peter had thrown on the counter before he left for the living-room. It was a white towel with red penguins on it. He grabbed it and held it under the faucet to get the towel wet.

°We might not be as dreamy as we make us out to believe.°, said a voice followed by a yellow box appearing.

"What makes you say that?", Wade said and wringed out the towel to have it damp, not dripping with water.

'Not possible. He is just too busy clearing the house of the smoke before it poisons us all. We might die if we breath in too much, so he is kind of saving us.', a white box replied.

"We won't die that fast. We'll be fall unconscious first and then eventually die.", Wade starts fanning the smoke out of the kitchen window. "Always knew Petey was cut out to be a hero."

Wade smiled, then glanced to the oven. What he saw in there he couldn't identify. It took him a moment but then he thought he knew what he was seeing. Three cake pans with their contents as black as themselves. The surfaces of the demonic pastries were shiny and looked like it could be used to get a railroad engine moving.

°Just what is this?°, the yellow box said. Was that fear in its voice?

'If I didn't know better, I'd say it looks like Peter was trying to bake cakes.'

°You mean, a new biological weapon for mass destruction.°

'He could have tried to use the oven as a chimney and we're looking at plain coal.'

"Come on, guys. Don't be too hard on Petey. He tried, and besides it being deadly and ugly, all in all it looks perfect. I can remember some of our failures and they were much worse. One almost blew up half the kitchen"

'Daddy didn't like that.'

A short silence followed, when the yellow box asked cheerfully, °Deadly and ugly. Sounds familiar?°

Suddenly Peter stood in the kitchen's door frame, looking at Wade and his flimsy attempt to help. Eyes wide and shock written on his face, Peter's eyes looked at the opened oven and its contents, then back to Wade. He was exhausted and adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. His thoughts were a mess and all he could say was a breathless, "Oh my god."

Wade blinked, looked at Peter then at the cakes and back to Peter. "What? Me or the charcoal cakes? Cause that would be either the second compliment today or an interesting interpretation of the religious believe what god looks like. I think the bible says we were created in his image, so I am not sure what similarities a cake and a human have. I am willing to listen to your ex-"

"Shut up, Wade.", Peter wheezed. He sat down on the ground, his face buried in his the dish towel into the sink Wade sat down beside Peter.

"It's okay. I didn't expect a good explanation anyway."

Peter laughed into his hands, closed his eyes and leaned towards Wade. Resting his head on his friend's shoulder, "I am close to a heart attack."

'Oh, he isn't the only one.', stated the white box.

°Didn't you hear the boy? Shush!°

Big brown puppy dog eyes looked up at Wade. "What are you doing here? How did you enter?"

Not showing how those round chocolate gems affected him, he smiled, "Oh, you know. The usual way."

"The door is locked, Wade."

"Nuh, not the door, dummy. The window."

A frown came into existence on Peter's forehead. Then he sighed and said, "Thank you."

"What for? Waking you up from your sweet slumber? Saving your apartment from its new gothic redecoration? Rescuing your biological mass destruction cake from catching fire – and I do mean the Katniss-way - and your sweet little bum from falling unconscious? Anytime, Peter."

"Biological mass destruction cake? Where does that come from?" Peter stopped leaning on Wade, which made him frown now.

He waves a hand, "Either that or you were trying to bake a cake for Matt, which I hope not." He throws Peter a serious look, "He wouldn't like a cake in the same color he sees the world Especially coming from you.. I don't think he'll take that joke too well."

A moment passed before Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's shoulder and started chuckling, "Yeah, I don't think so, too."

-/- -/-

I'll be honest with you guys.. I wrote this YEARS ago and haven't done much with it. I want to get rid of it off my Laptop.

There's much to improve, I'll admit. I had a few chapters in mind with this story but quickly dismissed this idea. *sighs*

This is also kinda based on a true story, as this whole cake-ordeal happened to me. Seriously.

I hope you still enjoyed it and do never take a nap when there is something in the oven. NEVER!


End file.
